


Jinbin

by Dopecongrats



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecongrats/pseuds/Dopecongrats
Summary: Tried writing smut





	Jinbin

Moonbin sat backstage in their dressing room, looking at his phone as his stylist did his soft, pink hair. He played some games to pass the time, when a message from Jinjin flashed on his screen.

-Almost done, sweetheart?

Almost! 

If that's all you were going to ask, why not ask me in person?

-If I asked in person, I wouldn't be able to call you sweetheart ;)

You flatter me~<3

What did your stylist do?

I can't turn and look ;;

Awe come on~ Show me that Cute smile!

Jinjin sent the younger a selfie of him with his bright orange bangs gently combed off to the side. He had the biggest smile on his face and Moonbin couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

How are you so perfect?

-I Should be the one asking you that ;*

Oh Shut up~ You're beautiful <3

Cheesy

Get over here and talk to me in person, you big jerk <3

He could hear Jinjin's footsteps come closer before being met with a pair of beautiful eyes through the mirror.

"Sup Jinjin," Moonbin beamed at the older, earning himself a sweet smile in return.

"So, After the stage, our schedule should be free," Jinjin said with a quick wink, making Moonbin blush.

"Oh? And what will the others be doing with their free time?" Moonbin asked, raising a brow.

"Eunwoo is going to be practicing for his Kdrama, Mj and Sanha are going out to eat and Rocky is going to dance in the practice room." Once the hairstylist finished binnie's hair and left, Jinjin moved to the back of the chair and leaned against it, resting his head on top of his boyfriend's.

"So we'll have the dorms to ourselves?" Moonbin bit his lip.

"You got it baby," he placed a quick kiss on the top of the taller's head before patting his shoulder, "Lets go get this stage over with."

Moonbin stood and followed the older out of the room along with the other members. They followed the stagehand towards the stage. They found themselves surrounded by a bunch of other groups preparing for their stage performances and doing interviews.

"You're on next," the stagehand informed them as he looked at his clipboard in a frantic panic as he moved on to the next group.

They wore all black clothes, their shirts hung off their bodies like drapes with the ends tucked into their tight skinny jeans. Their shirts sparkled like a bright night sky when light shined their way, really showing off their new concept.

They watched the group before them leave the stage, their content, exhausted face giving them a gentle smile.

"Come on, lets wow them!!" Mj exploded with enthusiasm as he ran on stage, quickly followed by Sanha. The others walked on calmy, getting into position.

They heard the first few notes of their new song and they felt the rush of being on stage course through their veins. They missed feeling that sweet sensation of hearing their fans call their names with the spotlights focused on them and only them. The dance line, per usual, danced gracefully, not missing a single beat. Moonbin moved in such an elegant and graceful way that it left their audience in awe. When Jinjin's rap finished, Moonbin had to get to his spot quickly, passing behind his boyfriend. He decided to take advantage of the situation and gently run his hand against his lover's ass. The shorter jumped lightly, but played it off as if it was part of the dance. He was startled be the gesture, but he didn't want to throw off the whole dance.

Jinjin's favorite part in their choreography was approaching fast and he couldn't help but steal glances at Moonbin. He wanted to watch his boyfriend dance so bad, but he didn't want to get too distracted so he had to settle for his quick glances.

Nearing the end of the dance, Moonbin slid his shirt over his buff shoulder in the most seductive way. Moonbin could feel his boyfriend's eyes glued onto him. Moonbin loved when Jinjin looked, it made him feel loved, wanted. To give a bit more of a show, he ran his thumb over his bottom lip and threw in a few bodyrolls before having to fall to his knees. He had no idea how crazy that drove his boyfriend.

At the end of their stage they said bye to their fans and bowed before having to leave the stage. They made their way back to their dressing room when Moonbin felt Jinjin's hand gently caress his ass. When he looked back at his boyfriend, he was met with two lustfilled eyes looking up at him.

"Jinjin, we're in public," Moonbin spoke in a soft voice as he took the smaller's hand into his own.

"But you were teasing me so much out there," Jinjin hummed as he moved closer to the younger, "You can't expect me not to be turned on after that."

Moonbin smiled, "Well you're going to have to find a way to calm down until we get home," he looked around to see if anyone was looking before kissing his boyfriend's cheek. He led his boyfriend back to their dressing room, letting go of his hand to sit down with Mj and Sanha. He listened to the two's conversation as he glanced over at his boyfriend's dumbfounded face.

Jinjin sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon," he told the others before making his way back out the dressing room, looking back at his boyfriend with big puppy dog eyes.

"Don't fall in!" Mj shouted at him, cracking up at his own joke.

Jinjin begrudgingly made his way to the closest bathroom, entering one of the stalls and locking the door behind him. He let out out a sigh as he took out his hard dick and held it in his hand, feeling the weight of his firm cock.

He glided his hand up and down the shaft of his dick, spreading his precum to make the friction smoother. He let out a soft moan as thoughts of Moonbin filled his mind. He couldn't wait to feel his boyfriend under him and hear him moan his name like it's the only thing he knew.

"Fuck," he let out a breathy moan as he thought about gliding his hands over the younger man's toned muscles and what it would be like to kiss every inch of him after so long. He couldn't even remember the last time he had Moonbin pushed into the mattress or even the last time Moonbin had him pressed into the mattress.

He couldn't take it anymore. His hand wasn't going to be enough when his boyfriend willingly put him in this position. He took out his phone with his free hand and started to text his boyfriend.

Moonbin felt his phone buzz in his pocket and, like second nature, he opened his phone and read the text from Jinjin.

-Baby, I can't do this without you~

Moonbin smiled when he read what his boyfriend sent. He sat back in his seat as he thought about what to respond with.

How can I help you, Sweetie?

-Well, for starters, you could get down here and suck me off~

Ah, I wish I could, but that would be too suspicious~

Jinjin let out a sigh when he read his boyfriend's reply. He needed his boyfriend so bad, but Binnie wasn't doing anything to help.

-Could you just do that face I like? The seductive one.

Coming right up, handsome

Moonbin pulled up his camera and messed up his hair, trying to give his boyfriend the kind of look that'll get his imagination running. He gave the camera a seductive look without being too obvious, once he was satisfied with his picture, he sent it to his boyfriend.

-Fuck binnie, You don't know what you're doing to me

When Moonbin read it, he could hear his lovers low, lustful voice echo in his head. He let out a sigh, knowing that if it went on any longer, he'd be getting up to join his boyfriend in the bathroom.

I have a good idea~

Moonbin smiled to himself as he thought about how much of a mess his boyfriend must be in the bathroom, jerking himself off frantically to a selfy that didn't even offer much. He felt his phone buzz and, without thinking, he opened the message. He found himself staring down a picture of Jinjin's perfect, thick dick. Moonbin couldn't help but gasp when he saw it, unintentionally grabbing the other member's attention.

"Are you okay, bin?" Eunwoo asked, giving the other a confused look.

"Y-yeah, I was just reading a story and it took a turn," Moonbin explained himself before looking back at his boyfriend's dick pic.

-this is all because of you, Baby.

Moonbin sighed and bit his lip. He wanted to touch it so bad and feel it inside him, but he knew he'd have to wait. He continued to save the picture before messaging back.

Oh yeah? And what do you want me to do?

-I want you to suck it; run your tongue along it while I tug on your pretty pink hair.

Yeah? Wanna fuck my mouth until I fucking gag?

-I wanna fuck your pretty little mouth until your taking every drop of my cum that I have to give.

And I'll drink it all up like it was the last thing I'll ever eat.

-Yeah babe? You like my cum that much?

Of course~ All I want is to taste your cum, Baby~

Jinjin jerked himself faster as he thought about his pretty boyfriend sucking him off needily, just wanting to feel the inside of that warm, wet mouth. He let out a shakey breath and a low grunt as he felt the heat build up in his gut and tighten. Before he knew it, he was cumming in his hand to the thought of Moonbin eating everything he had to give.

Jinjin sat there in the bathroom stall with his head lulled back as he came down from his high. He sluggishly looked down at his lap, assessing the damage. He sighed as he grabbed some toilet paper and started to clean up as much of his mess as he could.

"Damn, the stylist's are going to be pissed," he sighed as he tucked himself back in his pants, "Binnie is gonna have to pay for this later~"

He made his way back into the dressing room, his sudden appearance startling Sanha, making him drop all of his fries. He noticed everyone was changed back into their casual wear, enjoying their time off duty.

Jinjin made his way over to Moonbin who was in a black tank top that showed off his beautiful muscles and jeans that were a bit too tight.

"You seem pretty out of it, Did something happen?" Moonbin asked, shooting his boyfriend a knowing look.

Jinjin smiled, "You just wait till later," he said before going to change into his favorite t-shirt and sweat pants, ready to relax with his group.

After a while of chilling out and having some fun in their dressing room, they were finally sent back to their dorm. When the others got ready and left for their respective plans, Moonbin and Jinjin were left alone in the dorms.

Jinjin followed Moonbin to their room, closing and locking the door behind them, "Fuck binnie, You have no idea how much I've wanted this." Moonbin smirked and before he could say anything, Jinjin pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Moonbin was surprised at first, but he quickly gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. He licked Jinjin's bottom lip until Jinjin opened up a bit, letting the taller slip his tounge in and explore him.

Jinjin took his time leading his lover to one of the beds in their room and pushing him down against it. "God, Binnie, I want you so bad."

Moonbin let out a satisfied hum as he looked up at his boyfriend, "Well here I am, baby. Have me."

Jinjin smiled as he leaned down and planted kisses over Bin's reddening neck while fumbling with his tank top, throwing it off to the side when he finally got a hold of it. He kissed down Moonbin's broad, strong chest, tracing his fingers against every crevice. He trailed kisses towards one of Moonbin's nipples to his mouth and lightly nipping at it, earning himself a soft gasp from the taller. Smirking, he goes back down, circling that nipple with his tongue, then sucking hard, making it red and swollen. 

"Ah~ baby stop teasing me~" Moonbin panted, biting his lower lip in anticipation. "Teasing you is one of my favorite things to do," Jinjin replied as he made his way down lower, hastily unbuttoning the other man's pants. 

"Fuck bin..."

Jinjin took a minute to admire the sight before him. He still couldn't believe someone as perfect as this chose to be his, he felt he was the luckiest man in the whole world. Moonbin lay there on display, panting heavily, eyes hazy, with nothing on but a black jockstrap. Jinjin moved down and bit the top of the jockstrap, slowly pulling it down with his teeth.

"Wait Jinjin! I want to touch you too," Moonbin sat up, removed the orange hair man's tshirt and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin. He slid off the rest of the man's clothes, exposing his fully erect, leaking cock.

"I'll make it up to you now for leaving you alone earlier," Moonbin leans down and takes Jinjin's hard length into his mouth.

"Oh my god binnie... this feels so good," Jinjin grabbed onto Moonbin's soft pink hair, pushing his head down a little more causing the other to lightly gag. Moonbin looked up at him with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Baby bring that ass over here," Jinjin demanded. Moonbin shifts his body around, his knees now positioned around the other's head. As Moonbin went back to work, Jinjin admired the view before him while grabbing the lube off of the end table and coating his fingers. He then slowly inserted a finger, the other gasped around the cock in his mouth at the sudden sensation, then hummed in approval.

"You feel so tight binnie," Jinjin said as he inserted another finger, thrusting slowly.

"I can't wait anymore, hurry up~" Moonbin whined.

"You are way too tight sweetie, I dont want to hurt you. If you need to let it out you can, I will reach that spot you like the most." Before Moonbin could reply, he felt Jinjin press into his prostate and that drove him wild. 

Moonbin writhed over Jinjin, barely able to hold himself up, it wasn't long before Moonbin cried out, releasing himself over Jinjin's chest. Moonbin took a minute to catch his breath, then reached back, collecting the semen off of his boyfriend. He then took all of Jinjin in his mouth down to the base and at the same time inserted a finger soacked in his own cum into the man beneath him. Jinjin gasped loudly, his entire body shuddered from pleasure, this all seemed to happen so fast he couldn't keep up.

"Binnie wait, I want to cum inside you," Jinjin panted. 

"Sure sweetie just want to make you feel good too~"

"It feels so good baby, you're so good at sucking my cock," Jinjin said as he very lightly thrusted into the other's mouth.

Moonbin's face turned bright red at those words, sensing Jinjin would actually cum, he stopped.

"I'll give you what you want~," Moonbin positioned his ass right above Jinjin's leaking cock. With the tip at his entrance, he slowly lowered himself down, taking in every inch of the other man.

"Binnie~ oh my god you feel so good," Jinjin growled, wanting so bad to thrust up into his boyfriend. But being able to feel how tight Moonbin was, almost too tight, he held his breath and waited for the other to get used to the sensation. He traced his big hands lightly over the body above him, feeling the other's muscles pulsing. He couldn't wait any longer, he firmly grabbed onto the hips above him, holding him in place and thrusted. Hard.

Moonbin cried out, Jinjin's thick length opened him wide and he wanted more.

"You're hard again baby"

"Of course I am. Your dick feels so good," Moonbin bit his lip, staring down at his lover while starting to rock back and forth.

"Binnie come here"

Jinjin pulled Moonbin's head down to meet his. As their lips locked, Jinjin started meeting the other's pace with shallow thrusts.

It wasn't enough. Jinjin wanted to make his lover scream out in ecstasy, make his eyes well up with tears, make him unable to walk. Feeling the pink haired man finally start to relax, Jinjin deepened the kiss.

"Harder," Moonbin barely mumbled, trying to gasp for air.

"Mmmm what was that?"

"I want you to fuck me harder!" Moonbin yelled, trying to hide his face that was bright red.

"Good boy."

Jinjin loved to see Moonbin's embarrassed face, he loved every single one of his expressions. Obeying orders, he grabbed the taller man and flipped him around, planting kisses all around the perfect ass that was now on full display, waiting for him. He positioned himself at the twitching, wet entrance and trusted fully in to the base while firmly holding onto the jockstrap that was now soaked in sweat. Pulling almost all the way out and quickly thrusting back in, listening to the loud moans from the man now beneath him, Jinjin was losing himself to the pleasure. 

Moonbin's knees buckled as Jinjin went faster and harder, hitting the deepest parts of him.

_"Sto...p.."_

Jinjin leaned over and whispered in his ear, "baby if you really want me to stop you're gonna have to try harder than that," and swiftly bit down.

Moonbin almost came.

"Holy fuck baby you're squeezing me so hard I'm gonna cum," Jinjin made a few last thrusts before burying deep inside Moonbin and cumming hard.

Moonbin felt himself being filled up, taking in every last bit of what his boyfriend had to give.

"Sorry binnie I couldn't hold it any longer," Jinjin breathed heavily, voice deeper than usual, "you still need to cum, right?"

He slowly pulled out of the taller man, watching some of his cum leak out of the now gaping hole.

"Fuck baby you were such a good boy, you deserve a reward~" Jinjin said as he lay on his back and spread his legs open.

Moonbin did as he was told and pinned the smaller man down, thrusting without much control, pure lust taking over. It wasn't long before Moonbin felt that warmth build up, ready to be taken over the edge. Being inside of Jinjin felt so warm, so tight, so perfect, he cried out, releasing himself inside the other man.

Completely exhausted, Moonbin collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

"You're.. heavy baby," Jinjin said between breaths.

"Let me stay like this a minute longer~," Moonbin mumbled into his lovers ear. They were both dripping in sweat, panting heavily.

"You can't go to sleep binnie, we have to get cleaned up, I'll help you, come on, pull out already."

Moonbin grunted, he was messy, sticky, tired, and sore, but comfortable. He finally conceded, giving Jinjin a kiss before he scooped him up and carried the smaller man to the shower.

"Yeah, let's get cleaned up~"


End file.
